In computing, a three-dimensional (3D) environment typically refers to a computer-based simulated 3D platform in which 3D representations of images, videos, sounds, or other digital content can be presented to viewers. 3D environments can provide a more immersive viewing experience than two-dimensional (2D) environments. However, authoring content in 3D environments remains challenging because of complexities in accurate representation and interaction control of objects in 3D environments. Due to such complexities, today, only a small group of authors possess necessary technical skills to create suitable content in 3D environments.